


Give Them Some Time Alone

by sherlocks_watson



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Healthy Relationship AU, M/M, after the war, gentle gaston, what happened when gaston returned home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_watson/pseuds/sherlocks_watson
Summary: Gaston returns home from the war and finally gets a moment alone with his best friend.





	

Tired and troubled, Gaston trudged through the town square, finally home from a bloody and brutal war. The sun is setting, turning a blue sky into an orange one, and Gaston tries to remember the last time he had gotten to enjoy a proper sunset. A woman with a basket on her hip walks past, but stops and stares as if she's seen a ghost. Lips trembling, she drops what she was carrying and runs door to door like a mad woman, announcing, "He's home! He's home! The war is over!" He smiles to himself, happy that he could bring such exciting news to an otherwise quiet town.

Soon, men and women poured into the streets, surrounding the fountain Gaston had been resting on. Though exhausted, he was filled with a renewed energy as people shouted his name and yelled praise towards him. He felt like a hero. Gaston searched through a sea of faces, looking to find one in particular, but to no avail, and the pride he had felt dipped into something else he couldn't explain. Suddenly a group of people came bustling down a hill, and Gaston was relieved to see his best friend Lefou at the sides of some others. He smiled and stood to greet him, but was brought back to reality by the shouts.

"Gaston, tell us about it!"

"Gaston, come have a drink!"

"Gaston, did we win?"

One older man gently touched Gaston's elbow, smiling, and ushered him into the tavern. Relieved to be home, he let himself be pulled along, desperately needing a drink. He craned his neck to find Lefou again, but was disheartened to find that he had gotten swept up with the crowd. The tavern flooded with the same people, and Gaston jumped up onto a table to sit, someone pushing a glass into his hand. He began the retelling of the battles, the glory, the victories, trying to subtly find Lefou.

Once the shorter man pulled himself onto a particularly high stool, Gaston's heart swelled and he stood, suddenly filled with a need to dramatize everything that had happened. He gestured wildly, telling the people everything they wanted to hear. He wouldn't admit it, but he did look to Lefou for his approval. Seeing a smile on his friend's face, Gaston continued on with whatever tale he was telling, even drawing his sword to reenact one particular fight.

Lefou watched his best friend drunkenly make a fool of himself, and watched as the town's people ate it up. He had missed Gaston wildly and wanted now, more than ever, to have a moment with just the two of them, but he felt like Gaston hadn't even noticed him. So he sat and drank his pint, cheered when everyone else cheered, clapped when everyone else clapped.

As the night carried on, people began to duck out of the tavern to return home. Gaston's stories grew less exciting and many had fallen asleep in a drunken stoop. Soon, it was only Lefou, Gaston, a few women, and a couple of men passed out on the tables. The women touched and coddled the war hero as they said their goodbyes, and sashayed out of the building flirtatiously. Lefou caught Gaston rolling his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief as the women had left.

Suddenly Lefou felt a firm hand on his shoulder and stiffened.

"Relax," a low voice breathed in his ear, "It's only me."

Lefou felt his heart explode as he turned around to face Gaston. He missed this man more than he cared to admit, and showed him so by throwing his arms around the him.

"I can't believe you're finally home. It hasn't been the same around here without you. The town missed you-"

Gaston pulled back to look into his friends gentle face, positively beaming, "I know they did."

They went on chatting for what seemed like hours, downing drink after drink, simply enjoying each others company. A fire had been lit when they weren't paying attention, and crackled softly.

"Ah, Lefou. I have missed this." Lefou smiled, watching a drunk Gaston ramble about the trek home. The glow from the fire softened his features, and Lefou saw past the hardened shell the war had created for the man. "I missed _you_." He sloshed his drink as he leaned forward, invading Lefou's space. Lefou must've been pretty drunk himself, as he felt his heart skip a beat. "I missed hanging out with my best friend. I missed..." Gaston leaned in further, though Lefou didn't think it was possible, "holding you."

The shorter man's breath caught in his throat as he was taken back to the days before Gaston had left. They had shared a few late nights together, which Gaston never brought up. Lefou knew it didn't mean anything to him, but would always pretend that it did. Pretend that it was love he saw in Gaston's eyes and not lust.

"I was gone for _eight months_ , Lefou." Gaston had been talking behind Lefou's thoughts. "Eight. And...the entire time I was gone, the only thing that could help me focus- help me get through those _awful_ nights- was the thought that I could come home and see you again." It hurt Lefou for Gaston to say such awful things, to play with his emotions like that. "And I don't think you know how much you mean to me, Lefou."

Gaston looked Lefou square in the face, catching himself with _feelings_ and hardening his face. "I'm sorry I ever left."

" _No._ " Lefou was not ready to be a part of Gaston's pity party, "You saved our little town. The whole country! Don't you _ever_ apologize for that."

Gaston's eyes fluttered, "Let's go home, Lefou." Lefou nodded once and leaned Gaston on his shoulder. It was almost like before. Lefou missed this, and Gaston made sure he knew he did as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Take this for what you may, but I love Gaston and Lefou so much.


End file.
